Next Contestant Eclare Song Fic
by SwiftlyFallen4Romance
Summary: My very first story, summary sucks, but all the reviews good & bad are welcomed and encouraged. Clare works at a popular bar and is contantly getting hit on, can Eli control himself with all the people trying to bed her?


Next Contestant {An Eclare Song Fic}

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi [though I wish I did], nor do I own the song used, Next Contestant by Nickleback.{great song by the way}

By the way this is my very first completed story and I really hope you all enjoy because there are plently more to come, lots of ideas in my head and plenty of free time. Thank You!

"_I judge by what she's wearing  
>Just how many heads I'm tearing<br>Off of assholes coming on to her"_

I sit and watch as she performs a reverse strip-tease for me, her foot resting on my thigh as she bends over to pull her fishnet thigh-high stocking up her creamy white leg, granting me a view of her amazing rack clad in black lace. She turns away from me to finish dressing, after buttoning her black denim mini skirt, she pulls on one of my band tees she's cut and tied to her liking, leaving barely anything to the imagination, before slipping on her heels. She turns to me, choppy bangs framing her beautiful face and big blue eyes I love, "Coming Elijah?" she asks before walking out the door. I sigh as I grab my keys and the jacket that matches her skirt, to see if she can be persuaded to cover up, before following her.

"_Each night seems like it's getting worse  
>And I wish she'd take the night off<br>So I don't have to fight off  
>Every asshole coming on to her<br>It happens every night she works"_

As we drive I try to talk her out of working. I tell her I can take care of her. She slides closer to me resting her head on my shoulder, her mouth below my ear, her small hand ghosting patterns on thigh each one higher than the last as she whispers, "I cant baby I promised Alli and Jenna that I'd cover for Marisol, besides I just love watching you get all worked up, being over protective, you have no idea how much that turns me on now do you, Elijah." As she rubs a little harder nibbling my ear. I gasp at the use of my full name falling so seductively from her lips, among other things, as she moved back to the passenger side of Morty, a smirk playing upon her lips. Once again I sigh and readjust as we pill up and she hops out with me hot on her trail.

"They'll go and ask the DJ  
>Find out just what would she say<br>If they all tried coming on to her  
>Don't they know it's never going to work<br>They think they'll get inside her  
>With every drink they buy her<br>As they all try coming on to her  
>This time somebody's getting hurt"<p>

I take my usual seat at the bar in a dark corner and observe what's going on. The moment her jacket comes off and she steps from behind the bar eyes are glued to her, everyone trying to get served next by my girl. I spot a few guys whispering to the DJ, finger pointed towards Clare. Dave just rolls his eyes and points to me, no doubt telling them she's mine, but they don't care I can see it in their faces. I look across the room to see her chatting with a table of guys smiling like cheshire cats as she serves them their order. I see six guys, six beers, seven shots. As Clare turns to leave a hand grabs her wrist pulling her back, meanwhile I prepare myself to have to jump up and kick some ass. I settle down still uneasy as I see him hand her the seventh shot. They click glasses and she downs her shot just as they do and walk away. I smirk abit as they applaud and try to get her to come back for more.

"_I even fear the ladies  
>They're cool but twice as crazy<br>Just as bad for coming on to her  
>Don't they know it's never going to work"<em>

A woman a few years older than me takes a seat at the bar not to far a way from me. I relax as I think that I can let my guard down just for a second. Clare takes her order and I roll my eyes as I notice her checking Clare out as she bends and reaches to gather what she needs to prepare the woman's drink. The second she sets the drink in front of her the woman grabs her hand, tracing an invisible trail up to her shoulder. "Hey doll, what time you getting off tonight, I'd love to take you back to my place to help you really get off. I could have a lot of fun with you." She says in what I'm assuming is supposed to be a seductive voice, Clare's got her beat there, no question. She then removes the cherry from her drink sucking it before taking a bite and popping it in her mouth with the stem attached. A few seconds later she sticks it back out to reveal a perfectly tied knot in the stem. Clare eyes me before looking back at the woman, mouth slightly agape. "Emo boy over there can join too if you like" the woman states. Clare gasps then rolls her eyes and quickly walks way, now tending to the customers that witnessed the exchange, who moments before where whistling at the prospect of what they thought was going to be some girl on girl action. Man I'm ready to go, as I run my hands down my face more than ready for her shift to end.

"_Each time she bats an eyelash  
>Somebody's grabbing her ass<br>Everyone keeps coming on to her  
>This time somebody's getting hurt<br>Here comes the next contestant"_

I eye the clock above the door, fifteen minutes, that's not too bad, enough time for a quick trip to the bathroom, and then get prepared to go. As the water runs down my face, I hear the music stop. I walk out in time to see Fitz holding his red face and Clare cradling her hand, "If you ever grab my ass again you will regret it", she says eerily calm. I walked away thinking that was that exaughsted from letting myself get so worked up over the little things tonight just thinking lets get out stuff and lets get out of here now.

"_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
>Is that your hand?<br>I wish you'd do it again  
>I'll watch you leave here limping<em>

_There goes the next contestant"_

"Come on sweet cheeks don't be like that, you know you like it" Fitz says as he grabs her arm pilling her closer to him using his other hand to grab her ass squeezing as his friends cheer him on. I walk up to them grabbing Clare, pulling her behind me, my eyes try to burn holes through him as I growl out, "Don't you ever even think about touching her again", before turning to check on Clare, I feel a shove in my back. "What you gonna do if I do, PUNK?"

I led Clare a little bit futher, as his friends laugh thinking that I'm just going to walk away, but I can't do that. Once I made sure she was fine, I walked back to Fitz punching him in his face while he was still laughing. He fell back into his friends in shock, rushing back up more by his friends shoving him, he tried to fight back but I side stepped making him missed as I delivered blow after blow into his side. He turned and blocked, and I took a hit in the stomach that knocked the breath out of me as I fell back onto, but more like through, one of the tables. I hear Clare scream for someone to stop this. Distracted I felt another blow to my face as I feel the blood flood my mouth, increasing my rage. I grab a bottle that fell off of the table and smash it against the back of his head watching him fall to the ground. I roll him over as I stand over him and start punching repeatedly not even sure where my fist where landing all I saw was red. I felt a knee come up from behind as I fall off of him and roll onto the ground beside him. He gets up now towering over me and I brace myself for what I think is coming. I grab the leg to the table I broke and swing it as hard as I can so that it comes in contact with the back of his knees, hitting him 'til he fell. I stood up dusting myself off as his friends came to help him up, stumbling. I grabbed Clare's hand dragging her behind me I reach behind the bar and grab her jacket covering her up and wrapping my arm around her shoulder, all eyes on us as she caresses my bruised face with a smirk similar to my own upon her face as we walked out.

"_I'm hating what she's wearing  
>Everybody here keeps staring<br>Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
>This time somebody's getting hurt"<em>


End file.
